The Legend of X-23
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Add Sentinels to The Legend of Korra, and you got an good thing going. Add Sentinels and X-23 and it's great. Add Sentinels and two X-23s and it's epic. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE OMEGA SENTINELS
1. Arrivals

**Arrival**

Earth 295 (AOA):

A girl around 16 years old walked into the penthouse suite of the recently finished Moashi Motel. Her name was Kirika Yoshida. **[Actual character, look her up.]**

'I need to remember to send a message to dad so he knows Harada and I made it.' Kirika thought to herself. She and her Uncle Harada had just gotten to Neo Japan (formerly the states of Florida, Louisiana, and Georgia) **[They never said where Neo Japan was in the comics.] **and only minutes ago had reunited with her mother Mariko Yoshida. As Kirika entered her mother's room (the builders put the only phone in the suite in Mariko's room) she noticed that she was already on the phone. Kirika waited patiently for her mother to finish.

"Yes Logan, they made it hear alright. She is you're daughter after all." Mariko said into the phone.

'So mom is talking to dad. I wonder how he's doing and if Psylock, and Sunfire were heading down yet.' Kirika thought to herself.

"She is right here if you want to talk to her." Mariko said over the phone.

'She didn't even turn around. Uncle Harada is right; she does have eyes in the back of her head.' Kirika thought.

Before Kirika could take the phone though, a strange swirling blue portal opened behind her. As she was being pulled in, Kirika tried to stop by plunging her claws into the floor. This didn't work though and Kirika was pulled through the portal.

"KIRIKA!" Mariko shouted trying to grab her daughter's hand before she went through the portal. She didn't make it in time and watched helplessly as her daughter disappeared.

"Mariko, what happened?" Logan asked over the phone.

"Kirirka she…she just disappeared." Mariko told him hoping that her daughter was ok.

Earth 616:

"So if I were to stab you right now you could morph your body around my claws and be completely unharmed, but look like you were stabbed?" Laura asked Cessily, one of the few people she considered her friend.

"Well…I'm still working out the kinks. Right now it's still just an idea." The red head replied.

"You really shouldn't say anything until you're sure Cess." Soraya, their other friend, said to her.

"Yeah. I thought it would be cool though, to bad Elixer isn't around anymore to heal me if this doesn't work." Cess said.

As the trio of friends was walking a swirling vortex appeared behind them. Just like with Kirika, Laura was sucked in, unable to stop herself.

"Laura, hold on." Cess yelled to her friend trying to grab her, but just as Mariko failed to stop Kirika from being sucked into the portal, Cessily and Soraya were unable to save Laura.

Earth 616:

In an unknown facility a scientist has created a portal to an alternate reality. After creating a new style of Sentinel he needed somewhere to test it.

"The Sentinels will kill the mutants in that world as my test and if they succeed I will release them here." He said into a recorder.

Avatar Reality (Legend of Korra Era):

Korra was leaving the restaurant that Bolin and Mako had wanted to show her. They had just been informed by Tenzin that Korra could remain a member of the Fire Ferrets and the team was celebrating.

"I see why you guys wanted me to go here. That was pretty good." Korra told them.

"Of course it was, but there are still more places to see in Republic City so come on." Bolin said grabbing both Mako's and Korra's arms.

"You don't need to drag us." Mako said after regaining his balance.

"Yeah well you guys were-" Bolin had started to say only to be interrupted by Korra noticing something.

"Hey guys, does Republic City have weird light shows all the time?" Korra asked the brothers.

"No it doesn't." Mako said as they began running to the area of the disturbance. What they found there was a blue swirling vortex.

"What is that thing?" Bolin asked getting a little nervous. Before anyone could answer Republic City's elite task force of metalbenders arrived along with Chief Beifong.

"Why is it that when ever something weird happens you three are always there?" Lin asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know, but I think something is happening." Korra told them.

As soon as Korra spoke this something started to come out of the portal. The metalbenders took defensive positions and got ready for a possible fight. While they were still getting into position the first thing came out of the portal. A girl with long black hair that went to the middle of her back and had small buns on top, **[No idea what they are really called.]** fell to the ground. Shortly after her another girl, also with long hair only a bit shorter, fell to the ground. Both were unconscious before they fell.

"What the…where did they come from?" One metalbender asked. Before anyone could answer, both girls quickly awoke.

'What the where am I?' Kirika and Laura thought to themselves. As they finished their thoughts one of the metalbenders shot out a cable before Beifong could tell them to stand down.

'What…great Weapon X is here. That's just great.' Laura thought to herself.

'Who are these people? Don't they know I'm still a member of the X-Men?' Kirika asked herself.

Before the metalbender could even blink both mutants began their attack unsheathing their claws in the process.

'She has claws to. Who is that girl?' Kirika and Laura thought about the other.

That alone would have made the metalbenders back off, but then both girls plunged their claws into the unfortunate officer's chest, causeing him a quick and painless death. That could not be said for the one next to him who tried to apprehend the mutants. While Laura stabbed him in the gut, Kirika stabbed him in the back, both of them missing any organs that would instantly kill him. He didn't bleed to death though as Laura then sliced open his lower chest causing his guts to spill out onto the ground. The man died a slow and very painful death.

"Everyone back off!" Beifong shouted to her troops. "Listen we won't hurt you as long as you come quietly and don't kill anyone else."

"I will not be anyone's weapon, though I am surprised to see that Kimara is not with you." Laura said, still thinking that these people worked for the Weapon X program.

"I don't know who that is and I promise you that no one will make you a weapon." Beifong said. Both Laura and Kirika knew how to tell when someone was lying, and Chief Beifong was not.

"Fine, but I want some answers." Kirika said as Laura nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, now drop your weapons and put these on." Chief Beifong instructed.

"We can not drop them, we can only sheath them." Laura informed her.

"You know you should probably listen to the Chief of Police." Korra informed the girls.

"She means they're a part of our skeleton. They won't come off." Kirika informed them.

"Well you still have to put on the handcuffs." Beifong said to the two girls.

"I'm not going anywhere near them." On metalbender said. "They just killed Lee and Taven in two seconds flat."

"Actually it took four and a half seconds for us finish attacking them, and the second man won't be dead until after a few more minutes," Laura said, completely calm. That caused both men to freak out even more.

"Fine I'll do it." Lin said as Lin said this the two mutants put their hands up to be cuffed. Lin then metalbent a pair of cuffs onto each of their wrists. "Ok get in the van right there." Lin said pointing to an open van.

Kirika and Laura got into the van and waited to be brought to the Police Headquarters.

"Who are you?" Laura asked Kirika.

"Only if you tell me who you are." Kirika replied.

"My name is Laura Kinney. I am a clone of the mutant known as Wolverine and a member of the New X-Men and X-Force." Laura said. "There, now it's your turn."

"I'm Kirika Yoshida. My father is Logan and I'm a member of the X-Men." Kirika told her. After that they remained silent for a while before Kirika finally spoke up. "I'm guessing dad considers you his daughter."

"Yes, Logan has said that he treats me like a daughter and that I am the daughter he never had." Laura said.

"You could stop talking like a robot you know." Kirika informed her 'sister'.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"I get it."

"Hey you two, we're almost there. No funny business, got it?" The officer driving the van asked.

"Yes sir." Both Kirika and Laura replied. At that the driver closed the sliding window again.

"You know, I always wanted a sister." Kirika said to Laura smiling. This got Laura to give a smile in return. Two minutes later they arrived at headquarters. They were brought to an interrogation room.

"Ok you two, where are you from." The interrogator asked them.

"I am from Westchester, New York." Laura said.

"And I'm from Neo Tokyo." Kirika informed her. The interrogator gave them a confused look and then shook his head.

"I thought you two were going to cooperate. There is no such place as Westchester, New York or Neo Tokyo."

Before anything else could be said an explosion happened and the wall behind the girls was destroyed. From the remains of the wall came a human sized Sentinel.

"Mutants detected." It said before changing its arms into guns. "Mutant termination in progress."


	2. Fight at the Island

**Me: So chapter two is up. This is one of the few stories i have that the first reviews were positive.**

**Legion [2]: Well i don't care what about you?**

**Me: Course not. Anyways. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Legion: Did you really have to yell?**

**Me: Probably not, but it was fun. On with the story.**

**Fight at the Island**

Avatar World (LOK Era):

"Mutant termination in progress." The Sentinel said.

'This is new. Sentinels can't turn their hands into guns last time I checked.' Kirika thought to herself as she and Laura took cover behind the table. They managed to get their, but the interrogator wasn't. He was shot multiple times in the chest causing most of his blood to splatter onto the walls. One round went through his head forming a ragged hole in it and also splattering his brains against the back wall.

All the gunfire had drawn the attention of the rest of police headquarters and they began making their way to the interrogation room. As they entered the sentinel shot them down. After two were killed the rest stayed behind what cover they could find.

"Chief Biefong, what is that thing?" one of the metalbenders asked.

"I don't know. All I do know about it is if we try to get through we get killed, and I don't plan on dying today." She said.

Kirika and Laura were having similar troubles with the Sentinel as it also kept them from moving. Their healing factors would be able to save them, but they would still get shot back down if they got up, so they waited until it stopped firing. Suddenly the gun fire stopped and they jumped over the before charging the Sentinel. Kirika stabbed it in the chest as Laura was about to cut off its head. Before she could though, it grabbed her and Kirika before slamming them into each other.

'Ok not my best plan.' Kirika thought to herself.

'Now I'm pissed.' Laura thought to herself at the same time. Suddenly the Sentinel changed its arms again, only instead of guns they became rocket launchers.

"Oh shit." Both Kirika and Laura said. The Sentinel fired the rockets into them, sending them flying through the wall and getting their blood and guts everywhere. It then turned and left, shooting at any bender it saw.

"Some one stop that thing, now. And get me some body-bags." Lin said. As she said this Kirika and Laura were already on their feet again, still healing and their clothes in ruins.

"You don't need the body-bags, but maybe you could get us some clothes." Laura said.

"How…but that's…you can't…you should be…" Chief Biefong tried to say something, but all that came out was an incomprehensible mash of words.

"Yes we just came back from the dead, please focus. That machine will kill any bender it sees." Laura said.

"R-right lets…um…get moving." Lin said still in shock from them getting up from being splattered all over the wall. She got both of them none armored versions of the metalbenders uniforms. "Wait can it detect extremely powerful benders?"

"Probably. They can detect powerful mutants. They usually attack them first."

"Oh no. We need to get to Avatar Island now!" Lin shouted. They began running to transport vans. As they got in the vans started heading to Avatar Island.

"Why do we need to get to that island so badly?" Kirika asked.

"Avatar Korra is there. She may not have much training with her powers, but she is the most powerful bender in the world." Lin began to explain.

"Then she should have no problem defending herself." Laura said.

"It's not her I'm worried about, it's Tenzin and his family I'm worried about. They are the only airbenders left in the world."

"Oh…then why are we going so slowly?" Kirika asked, suddenly in a hurry.

"We're here." The driver shouted. "Chief I think you should see this."

Lin went to the front and saw what the driver was talking about. What she saw brought her relief and shock. Korra and her friends were attacking a group of Sentinels. Kirika and Laura got out and went on the attack.

"Mutants detected." One Sentinel said. "Mutant identified. Laura Kinney aka X-23, Talon. Termination in progress."

"Yeah right!" Laura shouted at it. She then popped out her claws, but before anything happened that Sentinel scanned Laura.

"Scan complete. Activating acquired power." What it did next shocked every one. It popped out glowing copies of Laura's claws.

'How the hell did it do that?' Laura wondered before charging the Sentinel.

"Mako, you're up!" Asami said. As he was getting up he noticed a Sentinel looking like it was about to attack Asami. As he was unconscious during Laura's attack, he shot lightning at it to take it down.

"Power acquired." The Sentinel said as it absorbed Mako's attack before shooting it at him.

"What the?" Mako shouted as he and Asami jumped out of the way. "How did it do that?"

"Just hit them." Asami shouted grabbing a dropped sword.

"Reclassifying human civilian as mutant ally." The Sentinel said before attempting to shoot Asami with lightning. The only reason she wasn't hurt was because Mako redirected the lightning at a nearby tree. Before it could fire again, Kirika cut it in half. Oil spilling out of its two halves as the upper body twitched. **[Like Sector or Cyrax when certain fatalities are used on them.]**

"They can't copy our fighting styles. Hit them with weapons not powers." Kirika shouted at them. They began attacking again with Laura and Kirika leading the charge. What seemed like an eternity later, all but one of the Sentinels were destroyed and that one was retreating, saying that it was returning to base for repairs.

"Well…that…was fun." Korra said sarcastically.

"That was not at all fun, Korra. My family was almost killed by those…things." He shouted.

"Those things are called Sentinels. They were originally designed to be the ultimate anti-mutant police force. They decided that the best way to control mutants was to destroy them. Most fights against them lead to a destroyed city." Laura said.

"Here's the kicker though, those Sentinels are giant. The ones we fought are not normal size. Luckily for us these aren't the giants, but the fact that they can copy our powers may cause problems. Just having gun arms would have been a problem." Kirika finished.

"So these are better, but they made them smaller? Why would they do that?" Korra asked.

"We don't know." Kirika said as Laura shrugged.

"Either way that should be the last of them, right?" Bolin asked.

Laura and Kirika looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion.

"No that's not the last of them. They will send more." Laura said.

"Who are they?" Mako asked.

Kirika turned around as Laura looked into the air. 'That's what I'm wondering.' They both thought.

Earth 616:

"So only one of my Sentinels returned." The shaded man said to himself. "Lets see what they saw shall we." The scientist activated the view screen next to him. What he saw and heard was the battle on Avatar Island.

"So my Sentinels can't copy combat styles. That is acceptable…for now. But they will need reinforcements. Maybe it is time to look into aligning myself with this Equalist Movement. Even if their leader is a mutant. He must hate himself for what he is."

'These mutants will die. Although I am wondering how project 23 got there.' The scientist said to himself as he activated the factories conveyor belt to begin building more Sentinels. "I had better change the targeting parameters for the Sentinels. Don't want them killing the Equalist leader now do we." He began whistling to himself and began laughing at the irony of who he would be working with.

**Me: So what do you guys think. Positive feedback appretiated, negative feedback ignored.**

**Legion [1]: Yeah so just don't put it. It just saves time in the long run.**

**Kirika: If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Me: How the fuck did you get in?**

**Kirika: I'm not quite sure.**

**Me: At least you're honest. VR Commando ATA out!**


	3. New Enemies and New Allies

**New Enemies New Allies**

Earth 616:

"Preparing, teleporter," the computer said to the scientist as he and several Sentinels moved next to it.

"Defense mode only, Sentinels. This mutant may only be a temporary ally, but he is still an ally," the scientist said to the robots.

"Acknowledged sir," the Sentinel Prime unit said. **[Like a Geth Prime from Mass Effect, but there can be more than one per area]**

As they stepped through the portal the scientist and Sentinels were greeted by a large group of Equalists, who were instantly in combat formation.

"_Good, for a second I thought they would be undisciplined little play soldiers instead of actual combatants,"_ the scientist thought to himself.

"Halt, you aren't allowed to be here," one Equalist shouted, causing the others to either moan, face palm, or just shake their heads.

"_Must be new, oh well. If he gets in the way, the Sentinels will cut him down,"_ the scientist thought to himself as he continued walking.

"You asked for it," the Equalist said before attacking the scientist.

Needless to say the results were messy. As the Equalist attacked the scientist, one of the Sentinels moved to intercept him. This caused the trooper to become very surprised…which would be the last emotion he ever had. The Sentinel grabbed him, activated its chainsaw, and tore the Equalist in half before anyone could even blink. The entire time the scientist had smile that was growing in psychoticness and size.

"What…what…what the hell are those things!" one of the remaining Equalists shouted as he backed away.

"They are called Sentinels, and if all goes according to plan, your new troops," the scientist replied calmly.

"Well after that impressive display, I think I would agree to ally the Equalists with you," a voice said from the shadows.

"Amon I presume?"

"Correct, Mister…?"

"I'm…well just call me The Scientist. That way no one listening to communications will know who I am." As he said this, The Scientist was getting another psychotic smile.

Avatar Reality (LOK Era):

Laura, Kirika, Team Avatar, and the Temple Guards, had just finished their fight with the Sentinels when two messengers showed up.

"Chief Biefong, the city is being attacked by…something. We're not sure what it is."

"Understood, let's move people. There are more of those things in the city."

"_This can't be coincidence. Most of the police force at this island and then the city is attacked,"_ Kirika thought to herself.

"Hey you two, you're coming with us. You know how to fight these things."

"Sure."

"What are your names?" Tenzin asked the two mutants.

"I'm Kirika, this is my sister Laura," Kirika replied as she smiled at Laura. They then began heading to the city along with the metalbenders.

**Important Info:**

_Bio-'The Scientist':_

Real Name: Classified** [Will be changed when name is revealed]**

Image: Grey hair, ice blue eyes, Caucasian, glasses.

Outfit: Always wears a white lab coat over cybernetic combat armor.

Personality: Considered a genius by some, and a psychopathic murdering bastard by others. He can create nearly anything. Has an extreme dislike of mutants and non-humans in general.

_Specs Omega Sentinels DRONES:_

Armament: Arms can switch and become LMGs, swords, and shotguns.

Abilities: Flight, mutant scanner, laser weaponry, and power copy.

_Specs Omega Sentinels SCOUTS:_

Armament: Arms can switch and become SMGs and short swords.

Abilities: Flight, mutant scanner, laser weaponry, power copy, and invisibility.

_Specs Omega Sentinels DESTROYERS:_

Armament: Arms can switch and become HMGs, chainsaws, and rocket launchers.

Abilities: Flight, mutant scanner, laser weaponry, power copy, and energy shield.

_Specs Omega Sentinels PRIMES:_

Armament: Arms can switch and become SMGs, LMGs, HMGs, shotguns, rocket launchers, and chainsaw swords.

Abilities: Flight, mutant scanner, laser weaponry, power copy, energy shield, auto repair, and invisibility.


End file.
